El Frío es parte también de mi
by Angels1415
Summary: Elsa también fue desterrada cuando la Reina Malvada lanzo la maldición, ella volvió a nacer y se convirtió en vampiro ella es Caroline, pero ella no tiene ningún recuerdo, hasta que el Profesor Shane decide mandar a Kim a secuestrarla el día de la fiesta de maravillas de Invierno justo después de hablar con Klaus, ahora ella tiene sus recuerdos devuelta Que pasara? '
1. Chapter 1

Era la fiesta de maravillas de invierno de Mystic Falls, era fácil lo que tenía que hacer distraer a Klaus el tiempo suficiente para que Stefan encontrara la espada del cazador ¿no podía ser muy difícil, no?, claro sin contar el plan de Tyler de atrapar a Klaus en su cuerpo para enterarlo y aquí estaba viendo una hermosa pintura hecha por Klaus. Había algo en ella que no podía describir era familiar, pero no sabe qué. Fue interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono, era un mensaje de Tyler _"Nos vemos en el baño de damas, ven sola"._ Con esto no perdió tiempo y fue al baño, cuando llego no era Tyler, no había nadie. De repente sintió una presión en el cuello, vio a Kim y luego todo se volvió negro.

Caroline se despertó frotándose el cuello _otra vez no,_ pensó. Los recuerdos volvieron, distraer a Klaus, el mensaje de Tyler y luego Kim apareció de la nada y le rompió el cuello, ella presto atención a su alrededor, estaba en el sótano Lockwood, se escuchaban voces…

-Para que la necesitamos?-pregunto una voz femenina que ella reconoció como Hayley

-No me importa con tal de hacer sufrir a Klaus es para mí suficiente-dijo Kim

-No vamos a matarla-dijo Shane

-Por qué no?-dijo Hayley

-Ella es muy importante para el plan-dijo Shane

-Ella despertó-dijo Kim

Shane fue el primero en acercarse a la jaula, se agacho a su nivel y sonrió _Tan joven y no sabe de lo que es capaz,_ pensó

-Es un honor conocerla oficialmente, Caroline soy Shane-dijo Shane, se volvió hacia Kim-Suéltala-Kim de mala gana hizo lo que dijo-Caroline necesito que te pares en el centro de la habitación, por favor-dijo con calma

-Para qué?-hablo por primera vez

-Ya lo veras-Shane tomo su maletín y saco una urna (la misma que Elsa destruyo en el capítulo final de tercera temporada), ella lo miro confundido, antes de que pudiera preguntar Shane abrió la tapa de la urna y le apunto a Caroline, ella fue adsorbida hacia la urna y desapareció

-Adonde se fue?-Preguntaron Hayley y Kim al mismo tiempo

Las puertas del sótano Lockwood se abrieron, revelando un muy enojado Klaus, con Stefan.

-Dónde está? -grito Stefan

-Ella estaba ahí-dijo Kim asustada y señalo el lugar donde Caroline desapareció-Pero desapareció

-Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar-dijo Klaus con un tono peligrosamente bajo

-Dónde está? -pregunto una voz femenina, era a Rebekah-Eso es lo que preguntas hermano que hay de mí? .Tu estúpido hibrido y su amiga lobo me sacaron la daga-señalo hacia Kim y Hayley – Debo agradecérselo a ustedes dos por cierto-se volvió a su hermano-Y a ti lo único que te importa es tu bebe vampiro

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Bekah

-Dónde está?-pregunto Stefan claramente preocupado por su amiga

-Aquí-dijo Shane simplemente, señalando la urna

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Stefan

-Ustedes no lo saben?

-Saber qué?-pregunto Klaus, ignorando a su hermana

-Es hora de contarles una historia

-Esta historia tiene algo que ver con Caroline?

-Tiene todo que ver con Caroline, Stefan

-Bien no tenemos todo el día-dijo Rebekah, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano-¿Qué? Quiero saber en qué problema se metió la bebe vampiro

-Primero que nada ustedes creen en los cuentos de hadas como Blancanieves y La Bella y la Bestia

-Para que creer en esas estupideces?-dijo Klaus

-No son estupideces solo les digo que mantenga la mente abierta-dijo Shane con calma-Había una vez un reino llamado Arendelle, conformados por lo normal en los cuentos de hadas un Rey, una Reina y dos Princesas, Elsa y Anna

-Que tiene que ver un cuento de hadas con la desaparición misteriosa de Caroline?

- Tiene todo que ver con Caroline, Stefan-repitió Shane-Elsa era la mayor por un año, pero la mayor ella tenía un don de nacimiento, un poder especial, ella podía congelar todo lo que quisiera y Anna le encantaba jugar con la magia de su hermana, pero todo cambio una noche Elsa y Anna estaban jugando en el gran salón del castillo, había nieve por todas partes, accidentalmente Elsa le lanzo un rayo de nieve a Anna en la cabeza, el Rey y la Reina sabían de alguien que podía ayudar, así que se dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque, en un claro lleno de rocas, las rocas comenzaron a girar no eran rocas eran trols de roca, el líder dijo que podían ayudar a Anna, borrando sus recuerdos de la magia creada por su hermana, también dijo que el don de Esla estaba destinado a crecer y que sería muy peligroso, que al final su poder la consumiría así que el Rey tomo medidas cerro las puertas del castillo y separo a Elsa de Anna

-Es igual que cuando madre lanzo la maldición sobre Nik-interrumpio Rebekah

-Como decía el poder de Elsa creció cada vez más, cuando cumplió 15 años los Reyes decidieron hacer un viaje, lo que nadie sabía er-fue interrumpido por Klaus.

-Que tiene que ver este maldito cuento de hadas con Caroline- grito con sus ojos amarillos

-Quieres saber bien –dijo Shane, tomo la urna –Esta urna es lo único que puede atrapar a Elsa, Caroline es Elsa

-¿Qué?-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ella es una bebe vampiro-dijo Rebekah

-No me creen bien, lo probare-dijo Shane tomando la urna y saliendo del sótano Lockwood, todos lo siguieron

Coloco la urna en el suelo, miro hacia los demás y la abrió

-ALEJENSE-dijo Shane

La urna se cayó al suelo, salía un líquido luminoso azul que iba tomando forma de un vestido, la capa sobresalía (tal como en Erase una vez), el líquido azul se convirtió en Caroline/Elsa, tenía un vestido azul, con guantes, una capa larga (igual que en Erase una vez, excepto el cabello), el cabello ondulado (como Caroline siempre lo lleva)

Caroline/Elsa se quitó el guante derecho y apunto hacia la urna, lanzando un rayo de hielo sobre la urna, un segundo después la urna se rompió en pedazos, dejando a los demás sorprendidos, Caroline/Elsa se volvió a ellos y sonrió.

-Gracias profesor Shane-dijo a Shane, el asintió con la cabeza-Puedo preguntar de donde sacaste esa urna?

-De una tienda donde habían puras cosas de cuentos de hadas-dijo Shane

-¿Qué? Por qué todos me miran así-pregunto Caroline/Elsa

-Es increíble, eres un personaje de un cuento cómo es posible?-dijo Stefan

-La maldición-respondió fácilmente

-Que maldición?-pregunto Rebekah

-La Maldición de la Reina Malvada, ya saben la mala de Blancanieves

-Entonces los cuentos de hadas son reales?-pregunto Hayley, Caroline/Elsa se volvió a ella

-De donde sacaste ese collar-dijo apuntando al collar de copo de nieve que llevaba Hayley (el mismo que Elsa le regalo Anna)

-Me lo regalo Shane-respondió, Caroline/Elsa se volvió hacia el

-De donde lo sacaste?-pregunto

-De la misma tienda donde saque la urna, sé que ese collar es el que le regalaste a Anna

-Donde queda esa tienda?

-En una ciudad llamada Storybrooke, me tomo tiempo descubrirlo pero en esa ciudad es donde todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas fueron desterrados

-¿Quieres decir que hay una ciudad llena de personajes de cuentos de hadas?-pregunto Klaus

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir

-Quien es el dueño de esa tienda?- pregunto Caroline/Elsa

-Su nombre era Sr. Gold, pero en el Bosque Encantado era conocido como el Rumpelstiltskin

_Este es mi primer capítulo espero q lo disfruten, dependiendo de su apoyo iré actualizando_


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente en El Frío es parte también de mí…_

_-De donde lo sacaste?-pregunto_

_-De la misma tienda donde saque la urna, sé que ese collar es el que le regalaste a Anna _

_-Donde queda esa tienda?_

_-En una ciudad llamada Storybrooke, me tomo tiempo descubrirlo pero en esa ciudad es donde todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas fueron desterrados_

_-¿Quieres decir que hay una ciudad llena de personajes de cuentos de hadas?-pregunto Klaus_

_-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir_

_-Quien es el dueño de esa tienda?- pregunto Caroline/Elsa_

_-Su nombre era Sr. Gold, pero en el Bosque Encantado era conocido como el Rumpelstiltskin_

- Quien es el Rumpelstiltskin? Nunca he escuchado de él-dijo Stefan

-Recuerdan el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia?

-Si

-Pues el Rumpelstiltskin es la Bestia- dijo Shane

-Entonces existen?-pregunto Rebekah

-Si todos los cuentos de hadas son verdad-dijo una voz desconocida masculina

Todos se volvieron al origen de la voz un hombre, estaba vestido con traje, una mujer pelirroja la acompañaba con un maletín color piel

-Es bueno verte Elsa-dijo a mujer

-También es bueno verte Belle –dijo Caroline acercándose a abrazar a su amiga-No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado

-Espera! Belle como la Bella y la Bestia?-interrumpió Rebekah

-Bueno no me considero una Bestia Srta.…?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Rebekah Mikaelson

-Soy el Sr. Gold o Rumpelstiltskin como quieran

-Yo soy Belle

-Elsa hay algo que tengo que decirte-comenzó Rumpelstiltskin, Belle le dio un gesto para que siguiera-Cuando tus padres fueron al Bosque Encantado ellos buscaban la manera de-Caroline lo corto

-Buscaban la manera de controlar mi poder lo sé- dijo Caroline, el Rumpelstiltskin miro hacia abajo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, Caroline lo miro-Que pasa?

-Ellos buscaban la manera no solo de controlar tus poderes, querían que se fueran permanentemente-termino el Rumpelstiltskin

-Me tenían miedo-dijo comenzando a hiperventilar, nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor - Me tenían miedo!

-Amor cálmate-la dulce voz de Klaus

-Care respira-dijo Stefan

-No puedo calmarme me tenían miedo-grito ,el suelo se estaba convirtiendo en hielo

-Elsa, cielo respira, cálmate-dijo una voz entre los arboles

-Killian?

-Sh… Aquí estoy-un hombre vestido todo de negro salió dentro de los arboles con un garfio en la mano-Elsa piensa en el amor, piensa en Anna-parecía estar funcionando el suelo se estaba derritiendo, la respiración de Caroline se estaba controlando

-Quién eres?-pregunto Klaus con un evidente tono de celos en su voz _La llama cielo quién se cree que es,_ pensó

-Soy el Capitán Garfio

-De Peter Pan?-pregunto Stefan

-Si

-Te dije que era buena idea que vinieras-dijo el Rumpelstiltskin

-Haría lo que sea para ayudar a Elsa, cocodrilo-dijo el Capitán Garfio

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, podría cortarte la otra mano-amenazo el Rumpelstiltskin

-Chicos! Lo importante es terminar la historia-dijo Belle, el Rumpelstiltskin se volvió a Caroline

-Cuando Anna vino a mí, yo hice un trato con ella

-Que trato?-pregunto Caroline

-Sabes que en ese tiempo yo era el Oscuro todavía no había conocido a Belle, el trato era ella envenenaba a un brujo y yo le decía a lo que tus padres me buscaron

-Ella no lo haría, Anna es demasiado buena para hacer eso-replico Caroline

-Ella no lo hizo, eso era solo una prueba, ella intento matarme con mi daga, pero no lo hizo yo la forcé a liberar la oscuridad de su corazón con el impulso de matarme pero no lo hizo eso era lo que necesitaba un corazón puro liberar su más profunda oscuridad y luego alejarse de ella

-Dónde está?

-Yo la envié devuelta a Arendelle, el resto no lo sé

-Ella no pudo haber desaparecido con si nada!-grito el viento comenzó a soplar, el Rumpelstiltskin comenzó a caer de rodillas lo estaba congelando

-Elsa, por favor-suplico Belle

-Elsa, amor cálmate-dijo el Capitán Garfio, Klaus gruño _ahora también la llama amor_

-No voy a calmarme Killian, por tu culpa no sé dónde está Anna

-Elsa, por favor-suplico Belle, el viento comenzó a calmarse

-Yo lo siento-dijo Caroline, antes de correr a velocidad vampírica de la propiedad Lockwood a lo más profundo del bosque

-Voy por ella-dijeron Stefan, Klaus y el Capitán Garfio al mismo tiempo

-No creo que debas ir no eres tan rápido como nosotros-dijo Klaus obviamente él no quería que ese hombre fuera a buscar a su Caroline, Stefan solo puso los ojos en el comportamiento de Klaus lo único que le interesa es el bienestar de su amiga

-Pero yo soy el único que puede calmarla-replico el Capitán Garfio

-Él tiene razón Klaus-dijo Stefan intentado enfriar la situación

-Bien solo no me retrases-dijo Klaus antes de correr a velocidad vampírica con Stefan

EFEPTDM

Caroline corrió a lo profundo del bosque culpándose por todo, por su culpa sus padres murieron, por su culpa se hermana menor estaba desaparecida, las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas. El viento frio soplaba, no le importaba el frio nunca le molesto, siguió corriendo hasta un acantilado, al fondo había agua del otro lado arriba había más árboles, tomo la decisión de saltar en vez de crear un puente de hielo sería muy obvio , utilizando su velocidad y su fuerza vampírica salto y aterrizo con las rodillas dobladas y siguió corriendo.

EFEPTDM

Klaus utilizo su olfato hibrido para encontrar el olor de Caroline, con Stefan y el Capitán Garfio siguiéndolo

_Este pirata es más persistente de lo que pensé_

El olor termino dividiéndose en dos partes, una la continuación del bosque al lado derecho y la otra al otro lado del acantilado

-Creo que debemos ir a la derecha-dijo Stefan

-Ustedes vayan yo iré al otro la do del acantilado-dijo Klaus. El Capitán Garfio y Stefan asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron al lado derecho, mientras Klaus salto el acantilado y siguió el olor de Caroline

EFEPTDM

No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaba corriendo, Caroline paro y miro a su alrededor puros árboles, se sentó en unos de los troncos pequeños y comenzó a pensar en todos sus recuerdos recién recuperados su niñez tanto como la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y como Caroline Forbes de Mystic Falls .Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir la nieve comenzó a caer encima de ella

-Caroline-la dulce voz de Klaus

-Vete son un monstruo solo vete –grito, Klaus no le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado-Te dije que te fueras

-Se lo que siente-dijo Klaus, Caroline se volvió hacia el mirándolo confundida-Se lo que se siente ser diferente, por 1000 años lo fui el único de mi clase

-Si hasta que rompientes la maldición y pudiste crear a mas como tú-se burló Caroline

-Tienes razón , pero también se lo que se siente culparte por perder un hermano

-Henrik?-pregunto Caroline

-Si, sino fuera por mi él estaría aquí

-Eso fue un accidente, Anna desapareció por intentar ayudarme por mi culpa otra vez le hice daño

-Otra vez?-pregunto Klaus

-No te quiero aburrir con historias estúpidas de cuentos de hadas-dijo Caroline

-Solo dime

-Bien, todo comenzó la noche de mi cumpleaños número 18 yo me enoje y corrí a la montaña cree un castillo de hielo solo destape mi poder al día siguiente Anna fue a buscarme yo quería alejarla de mí no quería lastimarla, pero le grite y casi congele su corazón

-Tu misma lo dijiste no querías lastimarla

-Gracias-susurro Caroline

-Por qué?-pregunto Klaus un poco confundido

-Por hacerme sentir mejor gracias Klaus-Caroline se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Cuéntame más sobre ella-dijo Klaus

-Anna es terca, divertida, simpática, de buen corazón a veces creo que un poco loca-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa

-Al igual que tu-susurro

-Gracias otra vez

-No tienes que decirlo-dijo Klaus

-Pero quiero, quiero agradecerte por esto-después de unos minutos Klaus comenzó a reírse

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno que mi hermana Rebekah esta seguramente en este momento interrogando a la pobre de Belle sobre que otros personajes de hadas existen-Caroline también se echó a reír

-Pobre de Belle, deberíamos regresar-dijo Caroline

-Si –dijo Klaus ocultando para sí mismo una pequeña tristeza , le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella demostrándole que con ella no es el Gran Malo Hibrido Original que todos piensan

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que estaban siendo observados por una fuerza mágica oscura.

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado gracias a Adriana Mikaelson y a 11 _


End file.
